No Mercy
by KNDfreak
Summary: God, I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry. I didn't mean to...I never wanted...Please forgive me. How the genocide run ruined my life, and this story kind of have spoilers in it, so beware before you click this.


Frisk felt ill.

When he thought about how much he came to get to this point, he felt sick. Of course he should feel sick. This was his fault, after all.

Or was it?

Anyway, it didn't matter. Thinking about all the things he'd done, to make up to this point, if he could, Frisk would have cried. All those poor, innocent monsters, who had to live underground because of humans, all of them...gone. Never coming back. And Frisk could have sworn up and down it wasn't him, it wasn't his fault, and to some extend, it wasn't. It couldn't be his fault, because there was someone else sharing his body. Or is it theirs? He didn't know.

But, he couldn't turn back time. He couldn't stop himself from doing this horrible, unspeakable act.

Damn his curiosity! If he had known the outcome, if he actually had his soul, then maybe he wouldn't have done it. Maybe he could've stopped himself (?) somehow. He did have a soul, after all, or at least, he thought he did.

But that soul was the blackest of them all, no longer red, and when he realize he was losing himself, becoming something much more dangerous, it was too late to stop. He can't turn back time, he couldn't let everyone know that, that monster that they see wasn't him. It was never him. He honestly loved and cared about everyone, he wouldn't hurt them!

But who's going to believe that, when the child they claim was once a nice kid killed their kind?

It was starting to hurt. He didn't want this. He didn't want to deal with this.

Too bad the Fallen Child won't let him go, not until Frisk no longer exist. Not until Frisk perish, and most certainly not until the Fallen Child sees the world burn, and the monsters, who only had been so kind to him, dies out and is no longer living. Because when that day comes, that'll be the day the Fallen Child would actually smile a sinister smile.

And it was all Frisk could do, but to cry, as he disappear into the nothingness.

* * *

Sans never liked the kid from the start. Something about 'em seemed kind of off and Sans was always wary of strangers whose energy did not match the timeline he was currently in.

Unfortunately, his brother, Papyrus, was the too trusting type, no matter how much of a doofus he acts like, and ultimately, paid the price. Sans wondered if it was Papyrus's fault for getting himself killed, but he really couldn't do that to his dead brother. As much of a dork he may be, Sans still loved his brother dearly, and even though on the first chance of meeting the kid, said kid didn't seem like the friendly type, he had hoped the kid would play along and make his brother happy.

He didn't expect 'em to kill him though.

And for Sans, that was an act he cannot forgive. Out of everyone in this world, in this timeline, in any timeline, and of all the people Sans came to care about, his brother was his top priority, and now that was he was gone...

Well...

It's time to teach that little hellion a lesson they won't soon forget.

* * *

Frisk could only stare horror when he came across Sans. In another timeline, Sans was a cool, funny little guy that he actually got along with very well. Of course, there was the mysterious air around him that told Frisk Sans was not the one to be played with, but Frisk didn't think he would have to worry about that anytime soon.

Until he'd jumped the timeline.

Until his curiosity got the better of him.

Until he realizes he was about to lose his soul to another person sharing his body.

"On days like this, kids like you..." Before Frisk knew it, pain filled his vision, and even though the Fallen Child was feeling most of it, that didn't stop Frisk from feeling it as well. "Should be burning in hell."

 _"Sans, please!"_ Frisk wanted to cry out. _"I didn't mean it! Please, please, you HAVE to believe me!"_

 **Would you kindly shut the fuck up? Thanks.**

Frisk whimpered.

The fight hadn't been an easy one. Many times, the Fallen Child had died and Frisk could have sworn the Child was getting angry and scared at the same time. Sans, as it turns out, was not kidding when he said they were going to have a bad time. Frisk hated every second of it.

Finally, for what it seems like forever, the Fallen Child finally beaten Sans. But, it was the last thing Sans said that had Frisk frozen in fear.

"Hey Papyrus, do you want anything?" And just like that, Sans was gone. Frisk felt numb, just as the Fallen Child turn on him.

 **Nothing to say? In that case, let me make your death quicker.**

And Frisk didn't stop him.

* * *

A/n: I just feel so damn awful in the Genocide run ;-; I usually like certain characters in a video game and usually give them my sympathy if I can't spare them. But...my curiosity cost me...and worst part about it is the game will never let you down about how you killed the characters. God...Sans...my favorite character...and RG 01 and 02...who were my OTP...fuck. If you haven't played this game, I'd suggest you do, it's really good.


End file.
